


妄想录2

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 一团乱麻





	妄想录2

“没关系。”程真真低头胡乱擦了擦眼泪，努力挤出一个难看的微笑来，“我知道你是什么意思。”  
“抱歉。”井然坐在他对面，递过去一包纸巾，“我知道这听起来像是我乱编的，但这却是实实在在发生在我身上——”  
“井先生。”小姑娘摇了摇头，示意他不必继续说下去，“给我留一点体面吧。”  
其实井然也在硬撑着，他今早醒来时几乎以为自己做了一个荒诞无稽的梦。但挤满他信箱的邮件与通话记录打破了他的幻想，这个世界的井然似乎在回国休假，公开行程只有昨天的酒会。他有翻看自己的手机，除了与自己及其相似的偏好设置，他发现上面有很多自己并不认识的人的联系方式，还有些不堪入目的消息记录，他一点都不想知道他们究竟是谁，和那个井然有什么关系。  
然后程真真就打电话来了。  
她很漂亮，井然想，而且善良有教养。她没理由受到这样的伤害，只可惜他不是她的井然。

 

 

 

井然甫一开门脸上就挨了一拳，他早该想到的。  
邵芃橙甩了甩手，一把揪起井然的领子把他按到他家昂贵的波斯挂毯上。  
“你以为你的手段很高明吗？嗯？”邵芃橙的眼睛都在喷火，“你以为我不敢把你做过的那些事都告诉真真？”  
井然觉得自己的左脸颊很痛，脖子也不舒服，他几乎要被提起来了。  
“我告诉过你了，那不是我。”井然偏头倚在墙上，看都不看他。  
“好。”邵芃橙怒极反笑，他一把松开井然，退后了几步，“那你去大街上喊，去把你那低劣的异想天开的故事告诉所有人，告诉那些操过你的董事，说你被掉包了，和他们上床的不是井然——”  
“邵芃橙！”井然大声打断了他的话，“你没资格这么侮辱我。”  
他撑着墙壁直起身来，双眼通红，“你愿意告诉谁就告诉谁，你最好把那些录像都放到网上去，告诉所有人井然是个肮脏下贱的婊子——”  
他哭了。  
邵芃橙看着井然的眼泪流下来，一颗接着一颗，圆润透亮，那对漂亮的下睫毛最终没能托住它们的重量。  
“因为那他妈的根本就与我无关！”  
这是邵芃橙第二次看到井然失态，第一次是在昨天，在他的车上，这个一贯只会摆出一副令人厌恶的做作的冷漠面瘫脸的人蜷缩在他的外套里，惊恐且无助，他求他报警，向来整齐的发丝粘在他满是泪水的脸上，透明，苍白，像是被阳光照射过就会消失。  
井然的第二次失态是有声音的，轰轰隆隆的崩塌声，邵芃橙听见了，也看见了。井然吼出那些话之后就像被抽去脊梁骨一样整个儿破碎了，他独自站在阴影里。  
现在他要消失了。  
邵芃橙鬼使神差地向前一步，他忽然觉得面前这个人或许真的没有骗他，或许世界真的跟他开了一个大大的玩笑。  
“出去。”  
井然闭上眼睛，仿佛这就可以掩饰他的脆弱不堪。他指向门口的手臂上还有那些坚韧的胶带留下来的青紫勒痕。  
邵芃橙耸了耸肩，没再说话，乖乖走了出去。

 

现在他坐在一间咖啡店门口了，真难以置信邵芃橙只喝了几杯咖啡就冷静下来了。刚得知程真真被井然分手的时候他恨不得把井然撕碎，现在却只剩下打过井然的那只手又麻又痛的发烫。  
他把手机向下拍在桌子上，他该回花园店了。可没过一分钟他又把手机拿起来按亮屏幕，打开了通讯录。  
——如果我现在告诉你我相信你了呢？  
他给井然发去了一条短信，没什么理由，他就是忽然觉得该这么做。他又想起刚刚他含着眼泪瞪自己的场面，还有他匆匆在录像里看见的那几个镜头，井然面色潮红地张开腿——  
打住。邵芃橙用力揪自己的头发，一个时空穿越者，是不是该报给国家科学院会比较好？  
他等了一会儿，对方没有动静，他顿时又感到有点生气。  
自己真是头蠢驴，被耍得团团转，说不定井然这会儿正盯着屏幕放声大笑呢，怎么会有这么好骗的傻子。  
他气呼呼地把手机扔到一边，一口气喝干了自己面前的咖啡。

 

 

井然把打了他一拳的邵芃橙赶出门去，摇摇晃晃地走回来给自己泡咖啡。  
很好。没有人相信我也根本就没关系。井然刚灌进一口咖啡就全吐了出来，瘫倒在椅子上发抖。  
没关系，放松。他泪眼模糊地安慰自己，他多么希望自己从没有去过那个该死的酒会，可惜生活总是处处充满惊喜。  
他趴在桌子上冷静了一会儿，想起那些穿越者的传言。或许我应该回那个酒会的举办场地看看，那个洗手间。  
他倏地站起身来，听见了门锁扭动的声音——  
一个陌生男人打开他的家门走进来了，用钥匙。

“这么惊讶做什么？我给你发消息了。”男人轻车熟路地打开鞋柜换上一双拖鞋。  
井然偏头望了一眼被自己丢在桌子上的手机，缓缓向后退。  
“我没……看见。”他贴到了墙根，悄悄拾起倚在旁边的一根曲球棍。他不知道自己家里为什么会有这种东西，他从来不打曲棍球的。  
“家里有没有东西吃？”男人似乎没注意他的动作，解开几颗扣子径直向厨房走去。他高的很，要比井然高出七八公分，健美的胸部与大臂肌肉线条让他看起来像是个橄榄球运动员。  
井然看着他打开冰箱，连忙几步快走到自己书房里，曲球棍太大了，他应该找一把小刀之类的东西——  
“你找什么？”男人出现在了书房门口，手里拿着一瓶花生酱。  
“我的设计稿。”井然觉得自己一定脸红了，他的心跳得快要崩裂。  
“你这几天不是休息吗？”男人走进来，凑近他脸颊，井然嗅到一股花生酱和古龙水的味道。然后他被掐住下巴抬起了头，花生酱混着男人的口水滑进了他的口中。  
很恶心。  
井然感到反胃，他垂落在身侧的手抬起来，抓住了男人的手腕，可还没等他用力，男人就松开了他。  
“我很怀念，”男人看着他笑起来，“我们第一次接吻时你也是这个反应。”  
“还记得我们第一次玩的什么吗？在意大利。你当时哭得有够惨，和昨晚一样。”男人把花生酱放到桌子上，开始解自己的腰带。  
“等等。”井然按住了他的手，“你可能会觉得很荒诞——”  
他突然顿了一下，盯着男人疑惑的脸微微摇了摇头，“算了。”  
他遽然抬起膝盖给了男人一下，然后抓起桌子上的镇纸狠狠砸向了他的头部。  
井然的手腕震得发疼，他不知道自己是不是把男人的脑壳打破了，他已经顾不上了，一把推开哀吼着的男人就向门外跑。

 

他的头一定是金刚石做的，井然被勒住脖子拖回来的时候这么想道。他甚至还没能逃到客厅。  
“你喜欢这样，是吗？”男人听起来在发怒了，他单手掐住井然的脖颈把他摔到地上，然后一脚踢上了他柔软的肚子，让他重重地撞上了背后的墙壁。  
疼，很疼。  
井然不知道自己是不是尖叫了一声，他希望没有。他侧躺在墙角，蜷缩起来，手臂紧紧捂住自己的腹部。  
然后他被拎起来了，拽着头发。  
“舔我。”  
男人捏着井然的后颈把他按到自己已经凸起来的裆部，那东西隔着布料蹭上了井然的嘴角。  
井然被他按着，无动于衷。  
“那么你就是想让我把你的小骚穴插出血来是吗？还是找两个美国佬？”男人凑近井然的耳朵，手指摸进他宽松的裤子里。  
井然终于开始动了，他把抱着自己肚子的手臂放下来，去拽男人的裤子。  
“用嘴。”  
男人打了他的手臂一下，鲜红的指印立刻在白而薄的皮肤上浮现出来。  
井然乖乖照做。他用牙齿叼住男人裤子上的拉链，缓缓地向下拉开——  
男人看见了他烧红的脖颈耳朵和抖动的睫毛，还有鼻梁。漂亮的鼻尖蹭到了他的东西，轻轻慢慢地向下滑过去，这小贱货又在发骚。  
“乖。”他大发慈悲地摸摸井然的头发，像奖赏一只听话的狗。  
井然经常这样为他服务。用他漂亮的小舌头和湿软的口腔内壁。他给人口交时下面总是会流很多水，你可以一边操他一边玩他的舌头，或者把冰块蜡油之类的什么东西塞到他下体里，虽然他总是流泪尖叫，但他很乐意。第一次在意大利时他倒是不情不愿的，哭着喊着要报警，还把他划伤了。但男人总有办法，驯服一个人的办法，尤其一个公众人物，他们总是有很多把柄可抓。  
今天的井然让男人很怀念，不再是那副死气沉沉的样子，他漂亮眼睛里的惊恐与耻辱和三年前一模一样，生涩又可爱。  
他低头望了一眼，看见井然正抬头看着他，而自己包在内裤里的那团鼓鼓囊囊的东西正不自觉地在他脸上蹭动。  
“继——”  
男人没能说完，他感到熟悉的时候就该警惕的。  
井然用一把美工刀扎穿了他的大腿。

 

邵芃橙刚到井然家楼下就看见他跌跌撞撞地跑出来，宽松闲适的家居服，却满是骇人的血迹。  
“喂！”他打开车门跳下去，扶住了井然。“你没事吧？！”  
“邵芃橙。”井然一把抓住邵芃橙的胳膊，像是在确认他的存在。他的眼睛还是红的，头发和脸上溅了些血，一边发抖一边恐惧地回头望。  
“你杀人了？”邵芃橙简直不敢相信自己说出的话，因为他发现那血迹不是井然的。  
“没有，我避开了大动脉。”井然哆哆嗦嗦地拽着他想往车里走，他的语气还算镇定，条理也清晰，只是神情不太正常。  
“你得告诉我发生了什么，我得打110。”邵芃橙把他拽回来，摸出手机。  
“相信我，就这一次。”井然突然把脸凑得很近，近到邵芃橙能清晰地看见他每一根晃动的发丝。  
“他不会死，但他会跑出来把我拖回去打死。他有我家钥匙。”井然又回头望了一眼，邵芃橙看见他的侧颈上有三个清晰可见的指印。“我只认识你，这个世界里我只认识你，我联系不上我的母亲——”  
“救救我。”


End file.
